She Dances With Wolves
by Sophia Rose Uchiha
Summary: Miyabita Youma is a kunoichi from the land of Shadows. She is a mysterious girl with secrets from her past no one should know, however, will her new teammates uncover them? This has to be the best story I have written so far. Please R&R. Great Story Here!


She danced in a circle as the music flowed freely from somewhere no one could specify. A voice sounded in the late night air, a voice that sounded so ghost like and eerie, that it seemed to be a voice of great power and authority. The voice's majestic sound took over the pale girl's movements, and she moved like an angel. They watched from afar where she could not notice them. She continued to dance like she knew no one could see her, but she was too skilled for her not to notice them. They watched in wonder and curiosity at the mysterious girl who dance like an ancient princess or a goddess of the earth; for the earth moved as one with her dance. As she danced she twirled around and around, a dance that would make even the most skilled ballerina envious of her grace and beauty. The nature in the small meadow she was dancing in all flocked around her, and moved in step with her movements and the music's rhythm. When the music finally died out, the girl, who they now noticed was barefoot and wore a white dress that was purposely torn in a design that fitted her dance, picked up her small radio/cd player and gently walked out of the small meadow. She walked like she might break the ground if she walked to hard.

* * *

Miyabita Youma picked up her boombox and gently walked out of the meadow. After everything she had been through, her dancing always made her feel better as she walked with grace through the forest. Next to acting, there was nothing she like more than to dance.

She wished for nothing more than the love of the one guy at her school that she actually showed any feelings for; Kiba Inuzuka.

Ok, so it was an academy, not a school. But there was nothing else to compare it to. She had passed the graduation exam and was meeting tomorrow to be placed into squads. She wished for nothing more than to paired with Kiba and her best friend, Hinata Huga.

After Miyabita moved to Konohagakure from the land of shadows, she had made endless atempts to make frineds. There was Ino, the slut. Sakura, the annoying crybaby. But only one person understood her and had become best friends with her. Hinata understood her troubles. They also liked the same interests and hobbies. Usually Hinata would come to dance too, but she was busy. There was just some things famile could do to friendships.

As for boyfriends, she also tried that. She didn't care at all how much time they spent with her or hoe much they loved her. Some relationships did not work out well at all. She had a feeling about Kiba the first time she was him, but he had never even acknowledged her. She hoped that would soon change.

She walked slowly on purpose, trying to hear if those people were still following her. She heard footsteps behind her. She pivoted off her bare foot to face whoever was following her. No one. All of a sudden she heard a little '_woof_ ' and looked down. There was a cute little black puppy sitting at her feet wagging it's white tipped tail.

She bent down slowly in order not to scare it and picked of the little puppy, who immediatly licked her face.

"You're cute." she said in her soft voice. She noticed that the cute little pudgy puppy did not have any tags, so she walked on with the puppy in her whole time the puupy licked her face.

"I think I'll call you...." she pondered for a brief moment. "Kawaii. you're cute, so i might as well name you 'cute,' huh Kawaii?" The puppy responded with a _woof_ and wagged her tail.

* * *

**Miyabita's POV (Miya is her nickname)  
**

"Hey Miya!" Hinata greeted as I walked slowly to my usual seat next to my best friend. There was a comotion up front with Sasuke, Naruto, and the other 98% of girls in the room. I could only imagine what THAT was about. Kawaii, who had followed me all the way here, jumped into Hinata's lap.

"You never told me you had a dog!" she exclaimed as the puppy licked her face. I heard a bark from behind us and turned around to see Kiba and akamaru staring at us. Akamaru was staring at Kawaii and Kiba awas staring at me. I stared back at him, unable to tear my gaze away from him.

"What's her name?" Hinata's question pulled me from my gaze. I turned to her to answer. "I named her Kawaii. She was cute, and it means cute so i figured it would fit her perfectly." Hinata giggled and the black puppy licked her again.

"She followed me home last night." It was not a lie, because she had followed me from the meadow, since there was no where else she could have followed me from.

Then, thankfully, Iruka sensei walked into the classroom and ordered everyone to take their seats. He immediately started explaining things, so no one had a chance to notice Kawaii.

"Squad 8. Hinata Huga...."

Hinata and i shared a hopeful look.

"Shino Aburame..."

We exchanged worried glances.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

We exchanged looks of defeat and misery, although i think i was the only one who noticed he did not say 'and' yet.

"And, due to odd numbers, we have added Miyabita Youma to squad 9."

"YES!" Hinata and i shrieked as we hugged each other. Kawaii sensed our excitement and barked. All eyes in the room shifted to my lap, where the black little fluff ball with a white-tipped tail was sitting.

"What is that?" Iruka sensei asked me, curious instead of furious.

"She sort of followed me home yesterday and followed me here today."

Iruka sensei only nodded and then went on.

"Your Jonin Will be here momentarily. Please be patient." Iruka sensei exited the room and left us to wait for our Jonin.

Our sensei was one of the first to arrive. She had brown hair with pinkish red eyes. She called herself Kurenai.

"Ok, start out with telling us about yourselves." she said kindly. Shino went first.

"I like bugs."

"I can see that." Kurenai said.

"You next." She pointed to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Huga. My best friend is Miya." She pointed at me.

"Well, no one is really talkative today, now are they?" she asked herself sarcastically.

I went next.

"My name is Miyabita Youma. I like to act and dance. This little puppy in named Kawaii. She followed me home yesterday. I come form the land of Shadows. I was born in a small village with no name. My parents abandoned me at birth and I loved with my aunt, who was killed when my whole village was burned down in a massive fire possible caused my the Akatsuki." I swear everyone flinched at the mention of the Akatsuki. I did too.

Kiba was next after me.

"My name is Kiba and this is Akamaru." That was all he said.

"Ok then, we will meet here tommorow in the morning. Don' be late." She got up and left. We all stared at each other for about five minutes. Occasionally Kiba and I looked over at Kawaii and Akamaru, who were playing with each other about ten feet away from us.

"So, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?" I asked, getting up to my feet and brushing the grass off my pants.

"Sure, see you guys tomorrow." Shino said as we all went separate ways, off to god knows were.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? I need at least 3 reviews to continue, so if you liked it tell your frineds! ^^**


End file.
